


Moments of Heaven

by Etheriei



Category: Marienhof (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheriei/pseuds/Etheriei
Summary: Kerstin chooses Juliette finally after much back and forth but things are not as easy.





	Moments of Heaven

Kerstin is visibly taken aback at my suggestion. She stares at me as if I have gone crazy. I try to justify my somewhat absurd idea with how she has been acting of late but she doesn’t seem to want to listen. She yells at how crazy this suggestion is and I can see a touch of hurt and disappointment in her eyes. Disappointment in me and herself for still being hung up on Raul.

 

I stick to my idea and insist that maybe it would be a good thing and would help her to get over her ex. I didn’t even think though of the technicalities and that Raul might take advantage of this situation to win Kerstin back. All I wanted was for her to be happy and if it meant my happiness being lost, well that would be worth it.

 

After a day it seemed like she eventually gave in. I still believed that it was an impromptu meeting with Raul that prompted her change of mind. I wished she could just get over him quickly and instead of moping by herself to instead rely on me to get her through this. But our relations had not been the same ever since Kerstin had decided to choose me. Though we shared a few intimate and passionate kisses it never went further and we each went to bed separately. We hadn’t “shared” a bed since our last “affair”.

I wondered what I could have done to prompt this. Was I still not enough for her?

At first the awkwardness between myself, Raul and Kerstin was unbearable. The strain it wrought on me seemed to be something that Kerstin was oblivious to or she just chose to ignore it. Even so, I persevered since it had been my suggestion after all and I loved Kerstin and was putting her first since she deserved to be happy.

The second night in of this strange arrangement, I had heard some noises coming from the kitchen and needed do get a drink for my extremely dry throat. I walked quietly so as to not wake anyone up, only to walk in on Raul practically ready to devour a frozen Kerstin. I stared at her in disbelief and hurt.

It was then that I seriously doubted that this was my best decision yet. All I had wanted was to be able to love Kerstin with no boundaries. Now I couldn’t even have that as I basically wasn’t in a relationship anymore. Gone even were our kisses…

I stood there resolute with Raul glaring daggers into me before he finally stormed off. I gave Kerstin one last fleeting glance before walking back to my sad excuse of a bed. How was it that I had to sleep on the couch and not with Kerstin. I mean after all hadn’t she chosen me not Raul? This whole thing was making less sense as the days went by and only fueled my frustration at life. I regretted this decision we had made but I could not be the one to back out, it had to be either Raul or Kerstin herself.

I woke up early the next day and left before either of them woke. I had to clear my mind. I took my time gathering ingredients for our next praline batch and then dropped them off at the café just missing seeing Kerstin as she walked in to the shop. I spent the rest of the day in a tiny café far away from where either of them could be. I couldn’t deal with Raul’s demanding masculinity and ego that was just going overboard. I got that he was angry with me and that Kerstin choosing me had smashed his heavenly ego. I even understood how he had been enraged at me for stealing his girl and ruining his so called perfect life with her but if anyone was to be honest, their life before me had been far from perfect. They were broken even before me. They were only friends with benefits. There was no other connection other than convenient sex.

So he couldn’t blame me for Kerstin choosing me over him when it was only really his fault. The deciding factor probably was how he treated me when he found out that Kerstin had slept with me again. The ball was out of his court as soon as he had done that. I secretly wished to myself that she could have seen the event play out before her. I wondered what might have happened then.

I sighed as I realized it was already dark outside. Spending the day in thoughts and what ifs had refreshed me surprising and I walked back to my “home” with a spring in my step.

 

The lights were off inside except for a bedside lamp. I put my handbag onto the nearest couch and walked to where I could hear some strangely familiar voices and noises. My heart thudded loudly in my chest as I stood just above the strange bed that Kerstin had. There below me lay Kerstin with Raul on top of her. My hands froze up even as I watched them with horror.

Just then Kerstin opened her eyes only to look straight into my own. I blinked twice hoping that maybe this was just a bad dream but no she was still staring at me. The look on her face though didn’t seem to be that of one that was enjoying herself. She looked like she was begging me to save her. Why could she never say no.. To anyone, myself included. This was were all her problems stemmed from. I looked in horror as she motioned me to come closer with her hand.

She had me in a trance though and there was nothing I could do to resist. I knelt down on the bed trying as best as I could to not touch Raul in anyway as he was desperately trying to warm up for the big event. I guess I was happy that I had caught them before anything had happened but wasn’t this just as bad though. She pulled me closer and before I knew it, her lips were forcefully against mine and I couldn’t resist. It had been too long since we had touched. I kissed her with all the emotion I had been holding back and she reacted almost immediately by pulling slightly away from Raul and wrapping her arms around my neck. I tried not to notice how the movements of Raul had subsided as our kiss continued. I was enjoying the heavenly feel of her lips against mine and her desperate touches on my skin. But it was over all too soon as Kerstin pulled away to look at Raul who was staring at us in horror.

“I can’t do this” He yelled.

I thought that maybe he might do something to me again and froze. He glared at me once more and then began picking up his items from the floor and finally walking to the door, opening it and slamming the door shut.

Kerstin looked at me. I thought she would yell at me too but instead she pulled me into a warm hug. I couldn’t help the tears that slipped out and I didn’t fail to notice tears that were not mine running down my neck and then down my chest.

“I’m sorry, that was the stupidest suggestion ever.” I mumbled into her cheek.

“Hmm tell me about it. I’m sorry you had to walk into that. I couldn’t stop him. It was just a moment of weakness that got him started and then well he just took what he thought was his to take. I’m sorry”  

“I chose you, and I’m going to make sure that you know it from now on. I love you Juliette and never want you to doubt that again. I will get over my ‘infatuation’ with Raul because it isn’t love. Love is what I feel for you” She kissed me gently on each cheek and then up and down my neck before finally settling in for my lips.

How I had missed those lips, those eyes, those hands. I melted into her touch and knew that though this wasn’t the best relationship I had ever being in or would ever be in but there was still a possibility for happiness even for both of us. After all the fighting I had done to just have a chance with Kerstin, I wasn’t going to let it go so easily either.

After what felt like seconds but was actually hours I briefly paused our passionate kisses.

“I think we should get some rest now. I’m pretty sure we both haven’t slept well since this arrangement. But let’s go to the couch, there’s no way I’m sleeping there.”

“Ok, as long as I can hold you” Kerstin was staring into my own eyes with longing.

“Not tonight Kerstin, it’s just too much.” She pouted and I almost gave in but I was so tired and worn out after being shocked by the images of Raul trying to make love to Kerstin. It would be etched in my mind for a while. I hoped to be rid of it soon though.

I pulled her up and we walked, more like tumbled over to the couch as Kerstin still continued to lay kisses up and down my neck and upper chest. We somehow successfully landed on the couch but with her being the one on top. The way her ebony eyes stared into my own and how her scent lingered all around me, I had to know now if this was something that could be.

“Do you choose me still?”

I noticed the slight scrunching of her eyebrows.

“Yes, I’m 100% in this time.”

“Do you love me?”

A loud murmur of annoyance escaped Kerstin’s lips which was followed by a heavy sigh. “Yes, I told you earlier. I love you so much” and she tackled me into a tight squeeze.

I unsuccessfully tried to remove myself from her arms but gave up eventually and pulled a blanket over us in defeat.

“I have one condition.” I said as she looked down at me still under the blanket and still laughing at her mischievous ways being successful.

“Oh” Kerstin moved slightly to rest her head on my chest.

“Yes, I need a real bed. One that doesn’t sit on the ground. And a new mattress.”

“Hmm ok, we shall go looking tomorrow. Now just hold me”

I obliged her and wrapped my arms around her body. I let her soft but steady heartbeat sing me to sleep.

 

My last thoughts were: what had I ever done to be so lucky to have Kerstin?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my fist fan fiction for this couple. I just recently discovered them and I fell in love with how cute and beautiful the actress who plays Juliette is. (Ok they both are beautiful woman) My heart broke for Juliette each time Kerstin let her down though.


End file.
